Theres Darkness In Albus
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: Albus always was too smart, too cunning, too much like his father. But why is that a bad thing? What ever did happen to Tom Riddles spirit after the battle? Grey!Albus Poweful!Albus
1. Riddle

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. This is a non-profit story._**

* * *

You could call my life; Albus Severus Potter was not like any other. For example my father is or rather was the-boy-who-lived, he literally survived the Avada curse twice. No, not once but twice. My brother, James, can be a complete git sometimes when he's in a mood. But overall he cares deeply for me. My little sister, Lily, who's in year 2 at Hogwarts now is so frigging annoying, when she wants something she does not back down. For example when she wanted ice cream for dessert and mum told her to wait 5 minutes what does she do? She bloody screams at the top of her lungs for 5 minutes. And last but not least my mother, Ginny, she is the most caring and stubborn mother you'll ever meet. She has everything neat and tidy, she worries her but off for us and most of all she is amazing.

Now enough about my family so like I said back there, hello I'm Albus Severus Potter named after two dead people who are currently pushing up daisies. No my father didn't name me after anyone normal, he named me after a man who put him into a home where he was abused for 10 years, manipulated him into fighting in a war, kept secrets from him he should have known about so nobody would die, and most of all every year he hired death eaters to teach defense against the dark arts who tried to kill him! But no, not any hard feelings what so ever. Why couldn't I be named you know a normal name like Henry or I don't know Peter. No not Peter because the last Peter sold my Grandparents out to Lord Voldemort. Wow what a family history I have. So my point is what the fuck!

Oh you haven't heard the last of me yet. I look like bloody Dylan O'Brien. You know that guy from teen wolf. I could be his doppelganger or something. Well except from my dark hair and emerald eyes, I got those from my dad. Unlike James who takes after Lily. No I had to have the terrible luck part. You want to hear about my terrible luck? GREAT! Well to start off I think I am taking after the dark lord, yeah I know wow! My Parents don't know this but, lately I've been reading this dark magic book from the restricted section because I was intrigued. And ever since I've been performing the spells I've sensed this I don't know bad omen around me. And I've been hearing this voice telling me to do really bad things, like this school bully whose been tormenting me ever since year 1 came up to me when I was going to visit Hagrid and I did a dark spell on him. I've never seen someone so scared in my life. The deputy headmistress suspected me at first but she came to her senses and thought that no son of Harry Potter would be capable of such thing. Well surprise. But no that's not it I actually like it. Hurting people. So then I became the school terrorizer whenever someone got on my bad side, goodbye. My friend Caspian lately has noticed something wired about me lately and yesterday saw him searching my draws for something. He's my best friend in the world and yes I am talking about Draco Malfoys son, oh don't be so surprised you knew it was coming.

So yeah, oh I forgot one more thing. I'm head boy! And the best seeker of quidditch ever since my Dad and I think the next Dark Lord! Hopefully not though cause that would suck. But I think that when my dad had me a bit of the dark lords sould from Harrys scar passed down into me. And oh yeah I'm really smart, got the highest scores in Newts.

Tomorrow is end of Semeter 1 and I'll be going home to my Brother, Mother and Father. Lily can't wait because the school terrorizer who people are calling the Riddle because they don't know who this person is and they think he or she is the spawn of Tom Riddle. I actually found that quite amusing.

"Yo Al!" shouted Scorpius who was currently chewing on a piece of pork. We were in the Great Hall having are last mean of semester 1. I looked up to find Rose, Astoria, Hugo and Kay. They all looked as me with concern etched onto their young faces.

"What?" I asked knowing completely well what they were going to ask.

"You ok? You've seemed out of it lately." Asked Rose. She always looked out for me even if I'm being a complete jerk to her. I gave them the most reassuring smile I could muster up.

"Yeah it's just Riddle, I can't shake the feeling that he could be in our house." Cas just snickered. Oh yeah Scorpuis's nickname is Cas. Everyone in the group gave him a dirty look.

"Oh come on what are the chances that Riddle would be in Gryffindor. Slytherin would be more of a fit to him hmm?" He said with a grin.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah I suppose so." Sometimes I wanted to tell Cas everything, tell him that I'm scared of becoming like Tom Riddle, scared of how good it felt to cause pain and chaos and most importantly I'm scared of killing my family, no more like terrified.

* * *

"Lily come on were going to miss the train." I felt anger boil up inside me and rush through my veins. My heart sped up and my vizion went dizzy. Lily ran up to me with a smile on her face but quickly turned into a worried expression.

"Al are you ok?" She went to touch my hand but I flung in away. The dizziness disappeared and I grabbed her suitcase along with mine.

"Yeah, I'm good. Come on slowpoke" She didn't look convinced but let it be.

When I put Lily's suitcase in her carriage I went to go find my friends, but along doing so I bumped in to Craig Wittvoch.

"Going somewhere Potter?" Asked the Slytherin. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes actually going to my friends, unlike you. Now be a dear and step aside." I went to step forward but in doing so I seemed to have struck a nerve and he punched me in the face. I fell to the floor and hit my head on a piece of wood on a carriage door. I felt some hot blood run down the side of my face. When I looked up at Craig he was smiling and stepped over me. Cass came running to me and looked at Craig who was walking away. His face went red with anger.

The whole 5 minutes were a blur but what i vaguely remember was Cass casting hex after hex at Craig and for some reason I remember a bunny who oddly enough looked like Craig and had a baffled expression.

* * *

Once we reached the compartment Rose jumped up and examined my head.

"Who did this to you?" her voice full of rage. The rest of my friends also looked angry. Nice to know they care.

"That bastered Craig. I hope he enjoys rabbit season"

"Wait so there was a bunny." Hugo burst out laughing causing everyone else to looked slightly confused. I took a seat next to Rose and started cleaning my wound. Kay looked like he was about to throw up. When I was done I noticed Cass was looking at me stangely.

"Stop staring at me like that" Causing everyone else to look at him.

"Are you sure your ok mate?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands."Whats up with everyone and asking me that?"

"When I went out searching for you I found Lily and she told me you had a 'dizzy episode' " quoting Lily I guess.

"Merlin, I'm fine whats up with everyone and treating me like a fucking child!" that made all of my friends go suddenly quiet. Cass mumbled a sorry and averted his eyes from me and so did everyone else. For the rest of the trip I looked out the window and let everybody talk and play games, sometimes I caught them looking at me with concern but said nothing.

* * *

Once we arrived at the station I felt a pang of anxiety hit me. What if my dad found my dark magic book? or what if he sees straight through me and sees the darkness inside of me? Well I actually don't know if I am dark I mean I don't talk to snakes.

I felt someone tug on my shirt when I turned around to see who the culprit was, it was Cass. He smiled sadly at me and I returned it. When walking out with my bags to find dad Cass stopped me and looked genuinely concerned.

"Dude I don't want to push you but man what up doc?"

"Whats up with you and rabbits?" He dramatically inhaled a breath and put a hand to his heart, he couldn't hold it for long and instead we both shared a laugh.

"No seriously whats wrong?"

"I-"

"Albus!" My dad and mum came rushing towards me with a crushing hug. Behind them was James who was slowly walking towards us. My parents let go of me and stepped aside for James.

"James! Well aren't you looking peachy" He smiled and wrapped me in a away I turned towards Cass who was standing there awkwardly.

"I'll write to you ok?" He nodded, said his goodbyes and walked off.

"Albus let me take that for you." My dad said taking my suitcase and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "How was Quittich son?"

"Great! yeah we won almost all of our games." That brightened up his face and tugged tighter on my shoulder.

I really hope he wont find out about me being Riddle.


	2. Scream

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. This is a non-profit story._**

* * *

Once I was unpacked and changed into a red t-shirt, navy blue jeans and black/white converses I headed downstairs for some lunch. The rest of the family were already there eating croissants with jam and tea. I grabbed a chair and sat next to James who looked troubled.

"Everything alright James?" I asked him whilst grabbing a slice of butter and spreading it on a slice of toast.

"Wha-Yeah. It's just…" He sighed and looked at dad for some help.

"Its just that we've been worrying about you and Lily. We've heard about that Riddle character who's been terrorizing students." I could literally feel my heart plumage into my stomach. My dad eyes me with such concern it was killing me.

Clearing my throat. "Yeah I've been thinking about Riddle lately. I actually wonder why we call him Riddle." James snickered and turned to me with a mischievous expression.

"Duh, _Tom _Riddle. You know the Dark Lord" making movements with his hands as if he was expressing a ghost. "The guy who killed dad….twice" saying the last word while going to drink orange juice.

"James!" Shouted Mum.

"What? You know its only the truth. And I think Al is off his rocker."

"Oy! I'm not off my rocker. I knew perfectly well who Tom Riddle was. I was just wondering why we call the school terrorizer Riddle if there's no blood relation between the two. And I think that if Voldemort had a child Dad would definitely have known!"

"Oh._ Oh"_ Said James slightly mortified. Suddenly realizing that Dad was quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Dad you good there?" I asked.

"Yeah just...memories." I kicked James shin under the table.

"Ow!"

"You know for someone whose older than me you really don't know how to keep you're mouth shut" Making a smile come to my dads lips.

* * *

The next day I was outside in the backyard which it HUGE by the way, it has a small quittich field and it connects to a forest that is amazing to run in and play voldysnort vs potter game. Oh yeah that was a game which was created a bit after the war. Anyway I was sitting in the forest under a tree reading dark magic. I put a spell a couple of meters away from me to detect when a person was coming. Just then the spell went off and I hid the book under a rock. When I looked up I could see my dad making his way towards me.

"Dad what are you doing here?" doing a fake laugh at the same time.

"I was coming here to ask you the same thing but I guess you beat me to it." He sat down next to me and placed his hands on his lap. There was an awkward silence between us for a bit then I finally broke it.

"I come here when I want to think." The lie came swiftly as if it was the truth.

"I can understand that." Nodding his head.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked looking at him through the round glasses.

"I wanted to thank you for kicking James for me last night. Sometimes I wonder how he's related to you." He said sarcastically. I laughed and got up.

"I'm going for a little walk. Do you want to come?" I said being polite but the real reason was so I could practice.

"No I think I'll just be heading back." So we parted our ways and after about 5 minutes I went back and got my book then started practicing. It felt so good, so free like I could do anything. Even though a part of me knew that it was wrong. So disgustingly wrong yet so right.

Know I know what you're all thinking that I can't use my magic outside of school but here's the best thing about it. I can do non-verbal and wandless magic! Ha! Isn't that just fantastic?

After about an hour I shrunk my book and put it in my jeans pocket. I could feel something strange in the air. As if something's coming. Then out of no-where a high-pitched scream pierced my ear. The scream sounded as if someone was Avada-ing a woman. She sounded so terrified and tortured, and in one single moment I crashed to the ground holding my hands over my ears and shouted at the top of my lungs. James and dad came running over to me and seemed to be asking what was wrong. My nose began to bleed from the pressure of the scream and then it stopped. Everything seemed to be ringing, I let go of my head with shaking hands and a shaky breath. Actually my whole body was shaking because of that freaky scream. What the fuck!?.

"Al speak to us!" Was James crying? I looked up to him and by god he was! His eyes were red and cheeks were red from the tears. I tried to get up but my legs disagreed and buckled underneath.

"D-didn't...you h-hear th-that?" I tried to sound confident but I failed, miserably. Dad seemed to be getting more concerned by the minute.

He gulped and asked "What did you hear Albus?" He sounded genuinely concerned as if he already knew what I heard.

"I-I heard a w-woman s-s-screaming. She sounded so scared" I whispered the last word sounding horrified. I didn't care that I was starting to cry. Why couldn't they hear it too? Dad embraced me with a hug and told me that everything's going to be all right.

* * *

I didn't even realize how I got into my bed but obviously I passed out in the forest. Dad was resting next to me on a chair and seemed to be sound asleep. When I tried to get up this time my body agreed. I checked my pocket for my book and thank god it was still there. When I put my feet on the ground I realized that somebody took off my converses. I horrible thought appeared into my mind, somebody had to pay if they handled my converses. Nobody handles my converses!

"Oh this will end bloody" I whispered to myself. I went to my wardrobe and found them there unharmed. I sighed in relief that I was now calming down. I sat on the side of my bed and tied my shoes on. While I was walking over to dad I felt it again, that feeling of something bad was about to happen. Like that feeling you get right before a thunderstorm approaches. I just shacked it off and tapped on my dads cheek. He groaned awake and froze when he saw me. Like a lion attacking his prey he pounced on me and indulged me in a tight hug.

"Can't. Breathe." He dropped me and smiled like the joker from batman.

"Thank god you're ok."

"Dad I saw your eyes when I said I heard a woman scream. It was recognition." His smile quickly turned into the complete opposite.

"That scream you heard could have possibly been my mother." Ok…that was definitely not what I was expecting.


	3. Questioning

So over the rest of the holidays I didn't hear that scream of my grandmother. But I still get that feeling that something terrible is coming and I don't know when.

"Time to get up Al! Your going back to school." Shouted James barging into my room. I dove deeper underneath my covers for sanctuary, which were immediately pulled off of me.

"Go away" I mumbled. I could tell that he was smirking from the silence.

"Don't make me get Mum" My eyes almost popped out of my sockets by the way they opened.

"Ok Ok! I'm getting ready"

* * *

The whole day went by in a blur. The last thing I remembered was eating pancakes with James and now I'm in the train looking out the window. A cool breeze swept across his neck, which caused me to shift in my seat uncomfortably. I breathed a sigh and started to talk to Cass.

* * *

When arriving at Hogwarts things seemed to settle down a bit. Mt friends for one weren't acting as if I were glass around him, two the feeling of something bad went and three I'm at Hogwarts for crying out loud.

Professor Aberforth Dumbledore was currently up on the stage welcoming back the school. Cass was looking like he was about to scream he was so board. I for one wasn't listening. He said the same thing every year as if he couldn't bother to do anything else. No magic tricks to show off to the first years, no warnings about the forbidden forest. Then again you'll have to be pretty stupid to go in there, vampires and werewolves would tear you to shreds as if you were a chew toy.

"And finally, eat!" then the meals of joy appeared out in front of us. Cass took no time at all to get stuck into it, he literally pounced on the nearest ball of food and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Don't choke" I said sarcastically and in return he gave me a death glare with a mouth full of food.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were exams which put a downer on things. I didn't get time to at all practice my magic (Dark) without a wand at all. I just finished my last exam when I was rushing to the room of requirement I bumed into someone and went tumbling down. I looked up to find it was Rose with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Slow down speedy Gonzalez" she sounded quite embarrassed.

"Ok I'll just take advise from the girl who currently blew up the potions lab" I retorted. Her smile faded into a one of shock.

"How did you know about that?" looking down on me. "No-one knew it was me"

I got up and looked at her with an evil grin "I know more than you could possibly comprehend" we parted our ways and I mad my way _slowly _to the room of requirement.

* * *

At dinner I felt dead on my feet. All of the magic training ran me dry. I can't wait till I'm out of school. Then I can finally pursue my dream of becoming an aurora like my dad. But then again I'll have to do more tests, seriously why do we have to take bloody tests it just makes us angry. Maybe that's one of the reasons death eaters exist. I don't blame them though.

"AL!" shouted Cass who was coming up beside me with Victoria. They seemed desperate, but for what.

I immediately asked "What happened?" Cass looked stunned but not surprised.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew something was wrong, but you're fathers here to see you… with Auroras". My heart skipped a beat. Auroras? Did they find out about me? How? I've been so careful. I quickly put on a happy smile and followed Cass and Vic to my father in professor Dumbledors office.

When we arrived my father looked worn out. The professor was behind his desk with his hands holding his head. Professor Mc Gonnagle was standing on the right side of his desk chewing her nails.

"Hello professors, auroras, Dad." Dad gestured to a seat which I took.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Longbottom may you please leave us." Before they left Cass gave me a sympathetic smile.

I drew my attention back at hand and strengthened my Occlumency shields. My father rubbed his hand over his face in frustration and looked at the Headmaster for help. He nodded and took first action.

"As you are aware that your father here is the-boy-who-lived." I sighed and nodded. I think that I was well aware of that. "Well then you are aware that there are still many powerful death eaters still around." I nodded. My dad cut in and stood beside me.

"Son…Death eaters are growing, fast. They say that there's a new dark lord rising." My heart plumaged to the ground. How can _they_ know? How can death eaters still exist. Its been like over 14 years. "And they say that the new dark lord is in…this school. Your year"

I tried to focus on breathing. But is was getting harder to do so. My heart was hammering in my ears. I stood up and tried backing away from them, closing my eyes. It seemed like the room was getting smaller. Enclosing me. I was trying to make out the sound of people voices but all I could hear was _The new DARK LORD. _

"Albus? Albus!" It was my fathers voice and a flurry of others. His voice was so close but I couldn't reach it. I felt hands of my fathers on my face. I opened my eyes to a worried stricken father and other people with the same expression in the room. "Breathe Albus, Breath" he started to teach me how to breathe and I followed suite.

"What's wrong with him?" Once of the auoras asked who was also looking worried.

"He had a panic-attack." My dads voice sounded rasp. Almost broken. "He hasn't had one of these since…since he saw Teddy Lupin murdered." Gasps were echoes in the room. They all stared at me with such sympathy I could have barfed.

"How old?" asked Alberforth.

"He was eight." Another shock wave of gasps.

"Dad?" I croaked out.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Wh-what was the real reason you asked me to come here?"

"We needed your help on finding out who is the new dark lord. We already think that its Riddle. He's our prime suspect in the matter. I want you to know that you don't have to agree to help us. But the ministry needs your help. You're the best in defense against the dark arts out of the whole nation apparently" He said respectfully, managing a helpful smile. I smiled back but I still can't help worry that they'll find out about me soon.

After the meeting my father escorted me to the common room which was surprisingly empty.

"Albus…could I talk to you for a sec." he gestured to two seets which were empty near a fire. We sat down in silence for a moment until I spoke up.

"What exactly do you want to say dad?" I could tell that he was uncomfortable. His mouth was moving but no sound came out.

"I-I'm just worried, about you getting hurt and all. You're still young, you shouldn't be going after death eaters." I internally grimaced. Oh he worries. That's sweet.

"Says the father which killed Voldemort _every_ year at Hogwarts. Killed a baskallist at the age of 12, competed in the Tri-wizard tornament at age 13, produced a potronus charm at age 14, along with finding out Sirius black didn't kill your father and found out your defence against the darks arts professor was a wearwolf which tried to kill you and your friends, shall I go on?" a cocky smile making its way to my face. My father just sat there with his mouth open like a fish.

"H-how did you know all of that?"

"Really dad? Your life is the most interesting in the world. There are millions of books. Even some in the library." The shocked face of my dad made me snort.

"Ok…I just want you to promise me that you'll be careful. From what I could tell this 'Riddle' fella doesn't have any emotion. He's probably desensitized. And grew up with a family that is most likely in possession of dark magic books, but most noble families like ours have those. He may be a student who people look up to." I held my scared ridden face with such power I was beginning to think I would explode. They're getting good, they're getting smart. Sooner or later they'll figure it out. And I'll be on my way to Azkaban. "But here's the scary part, he's in Gryffindor" My heart plumaged into my stomach.

"Wow, you put all that together on what? Bodies?" I asked.

"Not exactly…" He said coming out like a sloth.

"Then what?", a nervous chuckle escaping my lips.

"We have witnesses claiming they saw Gryffindor robes."

SHIT!

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...Stupid school. I swear I'm this - close to burning it down.**

**Next chapter will be put up soon!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Intruder

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. This is a non-profit story.**_

* * *

The rest of the year went by smoothly. Unless you count me having to kill one of my best friends because they found out, and before you think whom it was I'll tell you. It was Rose. Yeah I know I killed my cousin out of cold blood. But she was getting too curious. She rampaged my room, Looked through my suitcase and tried Occlumency on me more than once! She was becoming a fucking nightmare!

So moving on, after the funeral I had to act like I gave a fuck about her. Yada yada yada. I am now in the stage of studying Aurora's. But you know they'll hire me anyway. My father being a war hero and all, plus I already know practically everything. Anyway I was busy summering up me finishing school.

I won the Quittich match, got straight A's in everything, graduated with honors and I still hear voices. Yeah the voices, they are one crazy bitch. Yes I mean more that one. I hear voices telling me something's coming. Something I can't do anything about. I swear I am shacking in my skin. And guess what…Its almost Christmas!

So you could say my life is now hanging by a piece of string. Rose is gone, the ministry wants me to be hired ASAP, I probably have a fucking dark lord spirit in my head, I am being drawn to the dark side, my father has no clue that I'm the person their trying to find and last but not least I'm pretty sure the thing I can't stop is going to come nocking on the door any minute now. Great that's fucking fantastic!

* * *

The ride home on the train was seriously pissing me off. Year 1 students kept on asking me if I could teach them spells. Merlin I was trying my hardest not to Avada them on the spot. Cas on the other hand couldn't keep his giddiness inside of him.

"Come on Al. Just one more trick, hmm?" Cas was mocking me. In my face! Wow he could be another Barty Crouch Jr. by the way he's acting.

I sighed and looked at the kid infront of me. "Fine, what do ya want to know?" The kid I think named James. I feel sorry for the kid being named like my brother.

"Could you show me how to do a…umm petri…petrup…ketchup…." I controlled my breathing and put on a lovely smile.

"I think you mean Petronus?" He nodded vigorously "Okay then" I really, really hope I don't do on a killing spree.

* * *

Once we arrived at platform 9¾ lily was pulling on my grey chekered jacket, faint blue t'shirt, black jeans and black converses. My hair was in its usual messy way AKA sticking up at odd angles.

"Lily why don't you go outside and find mom and dad? Huh? Oh don't give me that look. You're old enough to carry your own luggage" Once she left I let out a breath of air. Cass patted my back and looked sympathetically.

"I miss her to bro." What? Oh great, now he'll tell me how awesome she was and all that crap. Perfect.

"Thanks. Oh hey do you want to come over on Christmas eve?" Trying to move the conversation of Rose to a more chirpy section. Hay if I go to Azkaban I want to at least spend my moments of happiness to the fullest.

"Really?! That'll be great man." He pulled me into an embrace and wrapped his arms over mine. Now I know how a bear feels.

"Yeah just ask your parents because I know how they feel about my dad." I said while patting his back. He let me go and smiled sheepishly.

"That'll be fun."

_Anyone on the train would you please exit through the doors._

When stepping out of the train my parents rushed over to me and gave me hugs which would make Cass's look shameful.

"Love you to. Bye Cass" once he left they let me go and I could tell they wanted to tell me something. So I nodded to them and we headed back to the car.

The trip home was uneventful except for Lily bragging about how she could do the Leviosar spell. Suddenly the surrounding noices faded until it was like being underwater. An echo of a voice was saying something.

_14 days left. Kill….Kill…kill…_

"Albus!" my fathers voice made me jump up in my seat. I could hear my heart beat in my ears like a drum. My dad was leaning over the seat and looked at me concerned. Same with my mother while my sister just looked like her thunder was stoled. Selfish little brat. "Are you ok?" I noticed his scar was red. Why was it red?

"Yeah. I just zoned out there." I took in my surroundings and saw that we were home. I opened the door and followed my father inside while Lily and Mum stayed behind to talk more about the school year.

"You've been acting off lately. I want you to know that you can tell me anything." He took hold of my arm before we reached the door to Potter manner.

I sighed and contemplated the possibilities of telling my father that I've been hearing voices. Possibility No. #1. I tell him, he tells ministry, Auroras take me in for questioning, Auroras look into me and find out I'm riddle. Ends up being in Azkaban for the rest of my life. Possibility No. #2. I don't tell him, I lie for the rest of the time I hear voices, maybe become the new dark lord. And live my life freely. I don't know about you but I much prefer Possibility No. #2.

"Yeah its just that Riddle being so quiet all of a sudden. I'm getting a bad feeling that something terrible might happen." It wasn't a total lie. Something terrible most possibly will happen in a matter of 14 days.

My dad sighed and nodded in understanding. But I could tell that there was more going on. "I have to tell you something. But you are not allowed to tell anyone. This information is only meant for the highly trusted. And the Minister of Magic trusts you. Don't betray that trust. Believe me I know what its like to be most wanted." Oh you have no idea how much I know. I thought to myself.

"I promise, dad. Just tell me what's been bothering you for the past hour."

"The-" He rubbed a hand over his face and looked like he was practically about to cry "The death eaters are growing recources and followers fast. And they sent a message." I nodded for him to proceed

"What did the message say?" I was growing curious.

"They said that if we stop finding out who Riddle is they'd kill you, James of Lily." A tear rolled down his cheek. But I was suppressing a smile. If only the death eaters knew that I was Riddle. I quickly put of my worried son façade and reached to dad for a hug, that he openly welcomed.

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you, James and Lily." I whispered to him. Or I will do everything in my power to destroy them. I thought maliciously to myself. What was that? Did I just- No I would never kill my family. Sure I'd protect them from me but…whats happening to me? I shook it off and changed the subject.

"Hey dad is it alright for the Malfoys to come over for Christmas Eve?"

* * *

The next day was tiring, we put up merlin knows how many Christmas decorations and Cass sent me an Owl saying that he was allowed to come over for Christmas eve. Thankfully dad agreed to him staying over and regrettingly said that it was all right for Draco to come as well. This should be fun to see how this turns out, don't you think?

* * *

"Albus! Albus! Come back her right at this moment" Shouted James. Right now me and him were on out broomsticks playing a 'friendly game' of Quittich. I gave up and flew down to the ground.

"Why James? So you can hit me with your bat again. No thankyou" oh he's going to pay alright.

"Oh so now your going all sensitive on me." His voice was getting fainter by the second. Thank merlin for that.

When I reached the door I felt a hand grab me by the shoulder and pull me back. I whipped out my wand and said a defensive curse. When I heard a body hit the ground with a grunt I whipped my head around to see who the assailant was.

"Cass? What are you doing here?" He was lying on the ground looking at me board as if it was usual to get cursed by your best friend.

"Well hello to you to." He muttered something under his breath while getting up. "And to answer your question my dad thought it would be 'fitting' to come a couple of hours early. So here I am" spreading his arms out so I could get a better look at him. He was wearing a grey top covered over with a black denim jacket, dark navy blue pants with black boots. I raised my eye brows and tried to suppress a smile. But it failed, he noticed. Seriously I can get away with murder, without being suspected by any professional Auroras and I have full trust by the Minister Of Magic but I can't suppress a smile. What the fuck!

"What?" Cass asked me.

"You clean up good. Better that what you wore on Halloween." Cass looked absolutely mortified. His eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights and his mouth was hanging open like a puffer fish.

"Dude! I thought that we'd never talk about that!" He shouted flailing his arms about.

"Never talk about what Scorpius?" Asked Mr Malfoy. I couldn't help buy let out a little laugh, Cass glared at me but that caused me to laugh even more.

"Nothing Dad. He was just messing about" draco didn't look at all convinced but he let it slide. I led them into the house where the whole family was gathered in the living room.

"Hey dad look who arrived early." My dad looked up from the couch and frowned. Uncle Ron looked at them totally and utterly shocked beyond belief and then glared at my dad. Auntie Hermione held onto Ron's hand trying to calm him down.

"What is he doing here?" He gritted through his teeth. I stared at him pointedly.

"I invited him. Sorry about him, he's in a bad place" Draco nodded in sympathy and looked at Ron.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He genuinely sounded sad. Ron seemed to catch on and changed expression to sorrow.

"Thanks" He muttered.

"Wow Ron, did you just say thank you?" Shouted George. He's been trying his hardest to cheer everyone up about the recent passing of Rose. Higo still looked depressed, but better that the last time I saw him. Dam that funeral was sad. Everyone was crying, I had to force tears out of my eyes! It hurt like a bitch.

"Everyone dinner will be ready in – Oh Draco I wasn't expecting you so early."

Said my mum. Everyone in the room kept their gaze on Draco. I shuffled from foot to foot and coughed.

"Well, this was nice and all but I think your creeping out my friends dad. So…" Everyone went back to their conversations but made glances to me with a confused expression. I sighed and led Cass to my room like procedure. We said our goodbyes to Draco while we walked up the steps.

When entering my room Cass jumped like a cat onto my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked grinning.

"Making myself at home" He said while doing angles on my covers. I ran and jumped on top of him making him cringe and whail.

"Bastered" Cass coughed.

"You asked for it".

* * *

Later that night everyone was gathered around the dining table enjoying desert. It was all of a sudden quiet. I looked up at everyone and they seemed to still be talking.

_Mox super te malum, et lavaret emitti._

It repeated and repeated like a snake whispering in my ear.

I put my head in my hands and said "Shut up!" and it did. But the room was still quiet. I looked up to see everyone at the table look at me a bit shocked. "What?" I asked. And again they were shocked but even more so with my dad.

"Did you just speak parsel toung ?" He asked. Cass next to me looked at my dad confused.

"What?! No." but again everyone looked at me with the same reaction. My mum turned to dad with an anxious facial expression.

"What did he just say?"

I stared at Cass and asked him why she doesn't understand me but he looked slightly scared. I turned to my dad.

"Whats wrong with everyone? Why don't they respond?"

He sighed and looked at me sympathetically "Albus, your speaking parseltoung" I paused and looked around at everyone. They had the exact same expression my dad has. Worry, sympathy and actually a bit scared.

Wait, if I speak the language of the snakes then…Oh no. They'll sooner or later suspect me to be Riddle. It'll all fall in place. I'll be hunted and killed. My heart beat sped up and echoed like a drum in my ears. I stood up and ran out the door, oblivious to the shouting's of my name from the dining room. When I reached outside it was pitch black with the exception of the lamps. I ran onto the field ignoring the cool country winds and cried.

My dad and some others came outside and stood still. They've never seen me cry before. They've always seen me as a strong, independent leader, and to see me break down in tears is probably breaking their hearts.

"Albus…" My dad said while stepping slowly towards me. He sounded so concerned. Merlin why am I such a terrible person? I murdered Rose and other students just because I could. And because they found out I was using dark magic. I took their lives for my mistakes. They don't deserve me.

HE touched my shoulder and I pulled away and turned to face him. "Stay away from me!" I shouted. My voice was croaky and rough. He stepped back from me shocked to see my tear stained eyes, red from crying. My emerald eyes were tainted red. I found my father crying as well. I looked behind him to find everyone shocked and some crying. Merlin even Cass was. "I'm bad" I said just above a whisper.

"Albus, your not a bad person. Just because you can speak parseltoung doesn't mean that you're a bad person. I can speak parseltoung and I'm not." He was trying to reason with me. I smiled sadly at him.

"I was born with it dad!" I shouted at him, tears still falling. He took a step forward but I stepped back "You weren't. Dad-" I was cut off from James running towards us.

"You selfish little bastard!" What? "You can speak parseltoung. So what?!" Dad stopped him from coming even further and looked at him pointidly.

"James, back off from him. I remember when I found out I was parseltoung, it wasn't a good feeling knowing that you could become a dark wizard." I winced and looked at James. His eyes were also red from crying but he also looked mad. Why?

"Whats your problem James?" I asked. He laughed a little and tooka stpe forward, dad still holding his wand arm.

"You want to know my problem? Well somebody is finally paying attention to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that its always about you. The golden child. The one who was head boy, best seeker of the Century since dad, youngest Aurora ever wanted by the ministry and last but not least a prodigy of DAD!" More tears were falling by the second. I felt like I was going to throw up "Where me? Well lets see. I wasn't head boy, I wasn't a seeker and I am still learning to be an Aurora!" I was wavering on my legs.

"James that's enough!"

"Oh but I'm just getting started dad. You! Everything was fine until you came along. I was loved and got attention before you. But no when you came and looked exactly like dad here you got so much attention. I on the other hand got zilch. Whenever I got a spell right you got two right. When I got an A, you got an A+. Heck when I got home from school with you, you always got the most attention. I've been living in your shadow for too long Albus! Now do us all a favor and go kill yourself - " When he said the last sentence I could tell he didn't mean it by the way he paled. "wh – No Al I didn't mean anything, I – "But before he could finish talking cracks were heard popping through the air. My dads eyes widened with fear and shouted.

"GET DOWN!" And fired a hex at supposed figures behind me. James tugged on my arm and tried to lead me away back towards the house. All of the adults were shooting curses after curses at the intruders. I looked back to see who they were and I felt all of my breath leave my body. Death Eaters.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**I need to know it this story is worth completing.**


	5. Inside

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. This is a non-profit story._**

* * *

Chaos was breaking out everywhere. Hexes and curses were being thown at every angle possible. It was like a firework show happening in the backyard.

"Albus! Duck!" James shouted as he ducked out of the way but I was too slow. An invisible rope pulled be backwards away from James and in front of the ring leader.

"Albus!" I heard my dad shout. Everyone stopped shouting curses and ran towards me. When they were a couple meters away a ring of fire was leashed out surrounding me and the death eater. "Albus!"

"What do you want with me?" I questioned standing up in front of him my back facing my family. He took out his wand and pointed it in-between my eyes.

"NO! ALBUS GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted everyone. But instead of firing a curse at me he lowered his wand and said something only I could hear.

"Its you"

Shit!

The other death eaters surrounded me in a circle and started muttering a spell. A ear pearsing ringing sound was echoing in my head, I fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. I could tell that everyone was calling my name. And I could definitely tell that uncle Ron was making threats towards them. I looked up and saw the ringleader of the pack come up and point his wand at me. So this was it. I was going to die. I was hoping to go out with a back but being killed by death eaters? It's so normal.

I closed my eyes blocking out the even louder cries of my family and heard those two words.

"Avada Kedava!"

* * *

I stood there watching my son Albus Severus Potter. My second youngest son kneeling in front of the tallest death eater which is now pointing a wand at him. My heart skipped a beat. No, No he can't die.

"ALBUS!" I shouted, I saw him close his eyes. No he can't give up. I was shouting spell after spell and him but was somehow being deflected.

"Avada Kedava!" He shouted. Every breath in my body left me and I felt like I was going to throw up. I saw Albus get pushed back by the green light and fall to the ground. His body limp.

"No! Albus!" Shouted James falling to his knees. Ginny was crying her eyes out. Like the rest of the family. Luckily Lily was in the house, safe. The death eaters disappeared leaving Albus's lifeless body behind. I ran over to him and collapsed to my knees. Tears falling out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"No, no, no. Not you." I whispered taking his head and burying it in my chest. He was still warm "This was supposed to be over. I knew I shouldn't have involved you."

"Albus" I heard James behind me also fall to his knees. "I was too harsh on him." God the guilt he must be feeling.

"Why him?" George said. He always loved Albus like fred.

"I'll Kill them! You hear me you fucking bastards I'll kill you!" Scorpius was now shouting into the sky like a maniac.

"C-come on we-we've got to g-get him inside" Molly always loved Albus the most. She always cared for him like she did for me. Maybe because we looked similar.

I picked him up gingerly, carrying him bridal style. His head dropped limply and I winced.

* * *

I lied him down on the couch and sat on the coffee opposite him. The room was filled with sobs and tears.

"I can't loose anyone else" Cried Hermione who was burying her head in Ron's chest. Ron was awfully quiet. I was expecting him to run outside and hunt them down and make them pay. But he just looked so tired.

"I'm tired of people dying Harry." His voice was full of sorrow and haunted.

Cass knelt down beside Albus and took his hand in his and just stared at him oblivious of the tears running down his face. "He was my only t-true best friend…He-he understood m-me, when n-nobo-body else c-could…"

"This is wrong, why did they kill him?!" Shouted Remus. (A/N Okay…so I'm making Remus Lupin and Sirius Black alive. Sorry for the ones who don't agree but I made it that way so there would be more drama.) "He's done nothing wrong!" His eyes glowed yellow while Sirius tried to calm him down.

"Wh-Why did they k-kill him?" Questioned Charlie. I hung my head in shame and I felt eyes on me.

"H-He was helping me with a-a case." Quick intakes of breath was heard "T-They threatened t-to kill…To kill either James, Lily or A-Al…" I couldn't say his name it hurt so much.

"You did this!" Shouted Hugo.

"He said he would try his hardest to protect them…" I mumbled.

"Well he got his wish, did you see how he accepted his fate?!" Hugo was full on shouting his voice out.

"Shut your mouth Hugo!" Shouted Roxanne. Her eyes were red as blood. But Fred II Was as quiet as a mouse. He always looked up to him. Always acted like a brother.

Dominique was crying like crazy into Lucy's shoulder, and Lucy was trying to hold it together. Louis was in a corner next to Arthur curled up in a ball. Victorie was next to her rubbing circles on her back while also crying. Molly as usual was trying to comfort everyone at once. Huh just liker her grandmother.

"Why should I? He sent him to his doom!" Then chaos broke out across the room. I was still staring at Albus and thought to myself. Why could I survive the killing curse but not him?. Just then Albus's body shook and his head snapped up with eyes wide with fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Cass who jumped and tripped over the coffee table. Albus was gasping for air and seemed just as confused as everyone in the room.

"Where am I?"

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was dark. Dark as night. An echo of a memory shot through my eyes as I remembered the green flashing light of the Avada Kedava meeting my body. I grimaced; huh I thought it would be painful. But it was actually kind of peaceful. A light flickered in the corner of my eye as I suddenly realized that I was in a tunnel.

"Your not supposed to be here" Echoed a strange voice. I turned my head to see a man standing at the end of the tunnel. I stood never keeping my eyes off of him.

"Wh-Who are you?" I was ashamed of how my voice broke. He walked towards me so I could take in his features. My eyes widened at how similar he and my dad was. "You're my grandpa…", he smiled warmly at me but then frowned.

"Like I said your not supposed to be here."

"Like I had a choice-"

"You always have a choice. You just chose to give up." He put a hand on my shoulder but quickly took it away. He seemed worried about something. "That's not right…Your not right."

"What do you mean?..." Then I realized at how bright it had gotten. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry. You should never have died. Its unleashed something inside of you…something dark."

"How do I stop the darkness from spreading?" I questioned feeling a pull towards the other end of the tunnel.

"I don't know…Just please don't give in to it. Darkness always has a price. Give my love to Harry." His voice got more distant as I felt a sharp pain exploding inside my chest. I suddenly realized that I wasn't in the tunnel anymore and also that I wasn't breathing. SO on instinct I took the largest amount of air I could muster and opened my eyes. I couldn't recognize the room and it was scaring me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Was that Cass?

"Where am I?"

* * *

**So yeah its short but hay I'm trying here.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
